The present invention relates generally to window shade systems and, more particular, to a retractable window shade that is moveably disposed adjacent to or against a window or windshield of a motor vehicle and which is specifically adapted to prevent light from passing through gaps between the window shade edges and the window.
The prior art includes various systems for shading the interior of a motor vehicle. Many of such prior art shading systems are configured to be alternately extended and retracted so as to provide varying degrees of protection from sunlight. Many of the prior art window shading systems appear to provide a device wherein the leading edge the film member is pushed and pulled in order to expand and retract the film member along the window.
Notably, many of such prior art window shading systems disclose devices wherein the edges or sides of the film member are freely disposed. More specifically, many of the devices in the prior art are understood to provide an arrangement wherein gaps may exist between edges of the window and edges of the film member such that light may easily enter the interior of the motor vehicle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,544 issued to Hubeshi (the Hubeshi reference) discloses an electromechanical sun visor for a motor vehicle window. The electromechanical sun visor includes a sun shade screen which is rolled onto a spring-loaded takeup roller of a roller housing which is attached to an interior of the roof of the vehicle. A rotatable shaft is driven in forward and backward directions with a bidirectional electric motor connected to a battery of the motor vehicle in order to retract and extend the sun shade screen.
Microswitches are included in order to detect the retracted and deployed positions of the sun shade screen. The Hubeshi reference specifically provides that the sun shade screen is frictionally extended and retracted by a pair of rubber-like pulleys through which the sun shade screen passes. In this regard, the Hubeshi reference discloses a sun shade mechanism wherein the screen is drivingly extended and retracted at the edges of the sun shade film member. Unfortunately, the Hubeshi reference is not understood to provide a means for eliminating gaps occurring between edges of the sun shade screen and the window.
As may be appreciated, the desired purpose of installing a sun shade screen in an interior of a motor vehicle is to block sunlight and thereby limit the interior temperature of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the addition of the sun shade screen to a motor vehicle provides a safer and more comfortable environment for drivers and passengers. Finally, the inclusion of a sun shade screen in a motor vehicle creates a luxury look for the motor vehicle. As may be appreciated, the ability to completely prevent the entry of sunlight into the motor vehicle provides many advantages.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a retractable window shade that is moveable disposed adjacent to a window of a motor vehicle and which is specifically configured to shade the entire window of the motor vehicle. More specifically, there exist a need in the art for a retractable window shade that is configured to eliminate gaps occurring between film edges of the window and the window itself. Additionally, there exists a need in the art for a retractable window shade that may be adapted for installation in a concealed manner adjacent a windshield at the opposing body pillars located on opposite sides of the windshield.
Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a retractable window shade that is adapted for installation on an interior of side door windows of a motor vehicle such that the film can be alternately deployed and retracted and thereby block the entry of sunlight into the motor vehicle according to the individual desires of the driver and passengers. Also, there exists a need in the art for a retractable window shade that is of simple construction and of low cost such that the retractable window shade may be cost-effectively installed in various types of motor vehicles including automobiles, trucks, airplanes, trains, boats and ships.